


Dan and phil

by robomoth



Category: Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: #also Dan is kinda a girl, #fluff, #help, #how do you even tag, #like it was only supposed to be one paragraph but we kinda got carried away, #random stuff my friend and I wrote for an school assignment, #they are children so this is literally just fluff, #we didn't wanna scare our teacher by making it too gay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robomoth/pseuds/robomoth
Summary: Phil is having a terrible day at school, but there is a new student???(sorry I don't know how to write a summary I promise it's better than this terrible summary)





	Dan and phil

**Author's Note:**

> This story is literally just an assignment that my friend and I had for school?? Each group was given a different prompt, and had to write a paragraph, containing dialogue, about the prompt. Of course, when my friend and I saw the prompt, we flipped because we are both huge nerds. We instantly decided to use Dan and Phil for the assignment, but we didn't want it to be gay because that may be weird considering our teacher has to read it.( And grade it) Sooooo we kinda just made Dan a girl. Yeah. Also, instead of wasting the class period researching British terms and slang, my friend and I just decided to make them American. (It's the thought that counts??)The prompt is in italics below, just if you were wondering what it was. (also this was literally written in 45 minutes, so I apologize for all of the typos.)

_ Philip was having a difficult morning. He got into trouble on the school bus, and the bus driver yelled at him and all the kids laughed. Then when he got to school, his locker was jammed, and he had to get the assistant principal to unlock it for him. Just as he thought the day was going to be a disaster, the prettiest girl in the seventh grade stopped by to talk to him. _

“PHILIP!” screamed the cranky bus driver. Everyone on the bus fell silent.

“Yes, Mr. bus driver?” Philip meekly replied.

“I know it was you, Lester!” 

“What did I do?” Philip innocently replied. Actually, Philip knew exactly what he did. He was just too scared and shy to admit what he had done. He didn’t mean to do it. P.J had shoved him into the window. The bus driver stood up, and thundered down the aisle, heading straight toward Philip. 

“I know for a fact that you pulled the emergency handle! Do you think this is a joke, boy?” Philip was now ready to start crying.

“I didn’t mean to do it, it was only an accident!” Philip was now as red as a tomato, and his eyes were watering. A random second grader two rows down flew up from her seat and started laughing and pointing at Philip.

“Look, little baby Philip is about to cry!” The girl blared out. The entire bus exploded with laughter.

“HEY!” The bus driver boomed. Everyone immediately shut up. The bus driver quickly glared at Philip, and then went back to his seat and continued the long drive to the school. When the bus arrived at school, Philip promptly stood up as soon as the bus stopped, and while completely ignoring P.J, made a beeline to his locker. It took 7 tries to unlock his lock, and as soon as he took his lock off, the  tardy bell conveniently rang. He attempted to open his locker, but he failed. It was jammed. At this point, Philip just gave up trying, and walked with his tail between his legs to the office. With none of his dignity left, he asked the assistant principal, a former Marine, to open his locker for him. The Marine glared at the meekly boy, possibly with disappointment, and waited for the boy to tell him the locker that he needs to unjam. But, not knowing exactly what the assistant principal wanted, Philip just awkwardly looked around the room, waiting for him to move. Being impatient, the principal barked at Philip, demanding the boy to tell him what his locker number is.

“Cat gotcha’ tongue, boy?” he snapped. 

Nervous and quite frankly, confused, Philip could only mumble out, “But I don’t have a cat!” 

“JUST TELL ME YOUR LOCKER NUMBER!” Philip then realized why the Marine was waiting, and his face blossomed to a new shade of red.

“Oh, um, um,” He stuttered. “387. It’s 387.”

“Well it’s about it’s about time, boy.” They then silently shuffled down the hallway, Philip’s small steps slightly behind the terrifying man’s great strides. They, after what seemed to be hours, had reached Philip’s locker.

“It’s this one, right, boy?” The giant grunted. He was obviously furious at Philip for pulling him away from whatever he was doing. He was probably just watching T.V. Who needs an assistant principal, anyways? Philip spaced out, wondering just what television show the assistant was hypothetically watching before Philip arrived. He was brought back to reality when the marine clapped his brutish hands just millimeters away from Philip’s face. 

“Oh, um, yeah.” The colossal fellow  quickly glared at Philip, with what appeared to be a look of death, and then focused on the locker. He pulled at the handle, and opened the locker like he was cutting through butter with a hot knife. Philip felt his heart sink. The assistant principal simply growled, then walked past Philip back to his office, maybe to watch television. A few seconds later, the marine arrogantly mentioned something that made Philip’s heart sink even further.

“And just so you know, boy, you aren’t getting a pass.”

Philip simply stared at his stupid locker, and the stupid floor, and the stupid windows, and just stood there for a moment. He had never been late in his life! What was he to tell his parents? Sorry Mom and Dad, but I was late this morning because the assistant principal was being rude?  _ Well, _ he thought. _ Maybe this means I can be a rebel. They’re cool, right? _ Philip hit himself in the forehead, jerking himself out of yet another daydream. He retrieved his books, and sulked to his first class of the day. He trudged into the room, feeling all of his classmates’ eyes on him. He sat down without even looking at the teacher, and for some reason, she was too busy to even noticed he had walked in late. 

Philip blew through his morning classes with what seemed to be a pace of approximately -72 mph. His morning was full of pop quizzes, being tripped in the hallway, and pencils constantly breaking. When the lunch bell finally rang, Philip felt like bursting into tears, not even knowing if it was from sorrow and frustration, or relief. Philip hurriedly put his books away and without even looking, grabbed for his lunch box on the top shelf. Philip almost screamed when he realized he was swiping at air. He paused, and slowly rose to bring himself eye level with the shelf. It was empty. Philip, simply done, just closed his locker and mindlessly wandered to his spot. Since it was still warm outside, the teachers let the students sit outside for lunch. Philip, lunch-less, just plopped down in the scratchy grass and watched birds nearby, not hearing the grass crunching behind him.

“Um, excuse me, um, boy?” Philip filled up with sudden anger, snapped.

“WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME BOY?”

“Geez, sorry to ask,”  the voice remarked with a strange tone. Almost like sarcasm. Philip, suddenly realizing what he just did, immediately started sputtering apologies directly to the dry grass, too embarrassed to look at the person.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so so so so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Stop,” ordered the voice. But it sounded strange, like the person was smiling. Philip finally found the courage to look up at the person. As soon as he looked up, he almost gasped. It was an angel. He immediately shot up from the grass to catch a better look. It was a girl, only about an inch taller than him. She had brown, wavy hair that fell only to her shoulders. She was wearing all black, except for her shirt that had a bright white circle in the center. _ She might as well rip the circle off of her shirt and put it on top of her head so everyone has proof that she is an angel _ , thought Philip. But the best part was her face. Her eyes were the color of chocolate, and hungry Philip felt his stomach rumble. Her smile was perfect, and she had dimples framing it, like it was a painting.

“Um, hellooooo,” she questioned with an eyebrow raised, leaning towards the boy. Philip snapped out of yet another daydream, and panicked.

“Oh, hey, um, did, um, did you need anything? I’m Philip by the way!” He mumbled. That was all he could muster in front of this goddess.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Philip. I’m Danielle. I was just wondering if you were eating lunch with anyone? My apologies, this is just my first day and I don’t have anyone to eat with, and you looked nice,” she stated. She then stared at Philip with a straight face, waiting for an answer.

“Well I don’t really have a lunch today, but you’re welcome to sit with me! But are you sure you want to sit with me?” He questioned. She chuckled.

Are you scared of me? Don’t worry, I’m about as violent and intimidating as a pink butterfly,” she joked. Philip immediately blushed.

“Oh, that’s not, I didn’t mean it like that, sorry, I mean, like-” She cut him off yet again.

“Don’t worry, I understand,” she smirked.

“But, since I’m already here, I think I’ll stay.” She plopped down into the dry grass, and immediately cursed under her breath. Philip already knew what the problem was. Philip was wearing pants, so the dry grass didn’t bother him. But Danielle on the other hand, was wearing a skirt.

“Here, do you, um, want to sit on my jacket?” Offered a nervous and shaking Philip. Danielle’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Actually, could I? That would be lovely.” Philip handed his jacket to the angel, and plopped down next to her. He was then aware that he wasn’t sad anymore. He smiled to himself.

“Sooooo,” Philip said.

“Sooooo,” retorted Danielle.

“Have you found all of your classes and stuff easily?” He questioned. Her face immediately transitioned from cheerful goddess to distressed goddess. Philip instantly regretted his question and wished he had asked her something else.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean to upset you, I-”

“Relax, relax,” She smirked, her face back to cheerful goddess.  _ Geez, _ Philip thought.  _ She sure does love to cut me off. But who cares? She’s an angel! _

“It’s alright,” she explained. “I’ve just had a dreadful day so far. I walked into two wrong classrooms, consecutively, and was late to almost all of my classes. But worst of all, I walked into the boys’ bathroom. THE BOYS’ BATHROOM!” She was now stood up on her knees, shaking her hands expressively, almost slapping Philip in the face.

“You know,” she added, now back to sitting on Philip’s jacket. “ I think my life is really just a series of events where I’ve made myself look stupid.” Philip was preparing himself to comfort the bitter goddess when she started laughing. Philip found himself laughing with her. All of his sorrow and frustration from earlier had disappeared. They both flopped onto their backs and looked to the sky as they were wiping tears from their eyes, the laughing finally dying down. After a few seconds, Danielle asked Philip something that made him really happy.

“Hey Philip,” she murmured. She paused. Philip waited patiently. 

“Can I call you Phil?” Phil smiled at the sky.

“That would be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
